


Выбирай сам

by Norda



Series: Интересности загробного мира [1]
Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Afterworld, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Legends, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Roman Britain, game, maze, maze game, mythological animals, variable game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: Спуститься в загробный мир! Увидеть самые интересные места! Испытать себя на прочность! У вас есть такой шанс.Примечание: игра представляет собой текстовую раскладку с вариантами выбора дальнейшего развития событий.Вольная интерпретация на тему Загробного мира, вольное использование персонажей и существ мифологии, смешение стран и культур. Претензии, что там все не так, не принимаются - автор там тоже не был.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Series: Интересности загробного мира [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075736
Kudos: 1





	1. Как всё начиналось и шаг 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это игра! Игра с выбором того хода, что тебе по душе. Всё очень просто: в конце некоторых глав (шага игры) указываются варианты выбора. Просто переходи сразу на номер той страницы, которая соответствует твоему выбору

Однажды Марк и Эска подъехали к частоколу из массивных брёвен. Над воротами красовалась большая надпись «Загробный мир», чуть ниже и меньшим шрифтом — «территориального округа Британия». Сбоку от входа висела табличка «Верховых, гужевых и вьючных животных проводить на территорию загробного мира строго запрещено. На территории комплекса расположены комфортабельные конюшни с квалифицированным персоналом. Возврат гарантирован». Рядом находилась ещё одна табличка с самым мелким и затёртым шрифтом: «Вход в загробный мир для добровольцев только после обязательной регистрации»  
Постучать в дверь они не успели, ворота открылись сами собой. И взгляду предстал обширный двор, ничем не отличавшийся от обычных постоялых дворов, кроме трёхголового пса крупных размеров по кличке Цербер, который подошёл поздороваться. Центральное место занимали харчевня «У Аида» и бордель «Последний шанс», сбоку находилась кузница, а с другой стороны конюшня, загоны для животных и сарай для птиц.  
Как раз между птичником и боковым входом в харчевню притулилось маленькое строение с на редкость добротной дверью. С одной стороны дверцы находилась надпись «Регистрация добровольцев», с другой — «Ломбард».  
Как-то неожиданно рядом возникли два паренька, перехвативших поводья лошадей и наперебой затараторивших в два голоса:  
— Отведём лошадей на конюшню!  
— Лучшее жаркое!  
— Скидка по воскресеньям!  
— Покер и кости каждый вечер!  
— Выгодные проценты в ломбарде!  
Марк едва успел спросить где находится вход в Загробный мир, а они уже оказались в таверне за столом, на котором материализовались кувшин вина, кубки и блюдо с тушёной капустой и мясом. Прислужник радостно сообщил, что сегодня часы работы регистратора закончены, но в распоряжении гостей все услуги.  
На следующие утро зарегистрироваться удалось без проблем, хотя им очень-очень советовали задержаться на несколько дней на этом свете и не спешить. И вскоре они уже стояли в очереди перед тяжёлой дверью со скромной вывеской «Загробный мир. Вход по билетам».

За дверью оказался тёмный извилистый коридор с факелами, выведший на площадку с двумя развилками. На стене одного ответвления виднелась табличка «Заповедник кельпи. Внимание! Вход только при сопровождении. Кормить животных строго запрещено, гладить без допуска тоже». Слова «внимание» и «строго» были выделены жирным шрифтом. На стене второй развилки висела старая деревянная табличка всего с одним словом: «Переправа».  
Выбор:  
— Идём смотреть на кельпи — шаг 2.  
— Идём к переправе — шаг 5.


	2. Шаг 2

Коридорчик быстро закончился, и Марк и Эска вышли на обширный луг. Было светло, но солнце не было видно из-за облаков, вокруг простирались зелёные луга с редкими группами маленьких деревьев. Невдалеке виднелась широкая река, и по всему лугу паслись лошади. Тёплый ветер неспешно колыхал море трав, разносил запах тимьяна и мёда. Лошади были разные: небольшие лохматые пони, обычные трудовые лошади, которых можно встретить повсюду, породистые с точёными головами и тонкими ногами скакуны, массивные тяжеловозы. Через несколько шагов обнаружился столп с табличками, указывающими на место кормления, выход обратно в коридоры, ипподром, центр изучения кельпи, реку Стикс, концертный сцену. Всё вокруг буквально воплощало мир и спокойствие.  
Оба мужчины, даже не задумываясь, направились к берегу реки по тропинке. Несколько лошадей при виде людей прекратили щипать травку и направились навстречу. Марк и Эска остановились, достали из сумок несколько яблок и предложили дольки лошадям. Полакомившись и получив долю ласки, большинство лошадей разошлись, однако две остались рядом, явно предлагая покатать.  
Выбор:  
\- покататься на кельпи – шаг 3.  
\- вернутся назад – шаг 4.


	3. Шаг 3

Эска выбрал красивую белую кобылку с тёмными прядями в гриве и тёмными ногами, Марк — гнедую, по виду сильно напоминающую пустынных лошадей Азии. Сначала лошади лёгким галопом скакали вдоль берега, но потом скорость увеличилась. Лошади развернулись и направились прямо в воду, не сбавляя скорости, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже. Тела людей буквально прилипли к лошадям. Некоторое время удавалось сдерживать дыхание, но возможности вырваться наверх уже не было. Перед помутнением сознания они успели увидеть под водой лошадей, стекающихся ближе, и останки предыдущих неудачников.


	4. Шаг 4

— Нам пора! — коротко сказал Марк. Эска только кивнул, с тоской глядя на воду и горизонт. Обратно шли не торопясь, хотелось продлить ощущение мира и безопасности. Лошади трусили следом, иногда задевая носами руки или спины, выпрашивая угощение и ласку. Из пещер вышел мужчина средних лет, катящий тележку. Он гортанно крикнул, прогоняя лошадей, перевёл взгляд на Марка и Эску и покачал головой:  
— Хорошо, что сами вернулись! Обычно никто не возвращается. Изверги они, — он кивнул на лошадей, — притворяются лошадьми, ласкаются. А как бдительность потеряешь, так на спину закинут и в воду. И всё — тело сожрут, когда подтухнет, а души остаются в реке навечно. На закате поют — вот жуть-то. Особенно новички. А эти монстры в такие вечера ещё и подпевают.  
— А что с душами дальше происходит? — спросил Эска.  
— Да кто как. Кто-то так и остаётся в реке жить душой, кто-то в водяных и русалок превращается. Все, конечно, к русалкам стремятся, но у них отбор: по вокальным способностям. Хор у них. Концерты дают.  
Следующий шаг 5.


	5. Шаг 5

Коридор к переправе оказался длинным, со множеством поворотов и боковых ответвлений, но вдоль основной дороги находились стрелочки, не дающие сбиваться с пути. Из одной из боковых пещер вышел человек в рабочей робе, проводив до самой переправы. Случайный знакомый оказался человеком дружелюбным и разговорчивым, рассказал про местную жизнь, а напоследок посоветовал поторговаться с лодочником или сразу пройти дальше, до мостика через реку, которым пользовались служители, чтобы лишний раз не спорить с лодочником, который и со своих пытался плату содрать.  
Лодочника удалось застать на причале. Сторговались быстро: по две монеты с человека. Марк достал кошелёк, но лодочник отвергал монету одну за другой, по какой-то одному ему видимой причине. Наконец он отобрал только две, предложив вернуться и поменять монеты в ломбарде.  
Выбор:  
— вернуться в ломбард — шаг 6.  
— или идти через мостик — шаг 8.


	6. Шаг 6

В ломбарде монеты поменяли по курсу один к одному. Напоследок хозяин ломбарда посоветовал не сходить с тропы, не слушать хор русалок, не принимать приглашение русалок-сирен на репетиции хора и не спорить с оракулом. Уже при подходе к пещерам они услышали разговор о кельпи. Они снова вошли в мрачный коридор и остановились рядом с развилкой.  
Выбор:  
— может, посмотрим на келпи? — шаг 2.  
— идём к переправе — шаг 7.


	7. Шаг 7

Вернувшись к переправе, Марку и Эске пришлось немного подождать лодочника, пока он беседовал с русалками. Русалки были молодыми, с длинными волосами, с ожерельями и браслетами на руках. Лодочник что-то рассказывал, а девушки смеялись. То же самое могло происходить где-нибудь в Александрии или в Помпеях. Единственно, за исключением того, что у девушек не было хвостов, и если не замечать выбеленные кости на берегу и изредка выныривающие с жалобным криком души — если бы не это, можно было бы с лёгкостью забыть, что они находятся в загробном мире.  
Наконец, лодочник подгрёб к узкому причалу, без проверки забрал четыре монеты, придержал лодку, пока Марк и Эска в неё усаживались. Лодка шла плавно, сквозь воду хорошо проглядывались камни, водоросли, снующие туда-сюда стайки рыб и души. Некоторые из них метались, другие медленно устало отдавались на волю течения.  
Очередная душа вынырнула рядом с Эской, жалобно что-то прокричав ему в самое ухо. Эска от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, вцепился в Марка, сильно качнув лодку. Лодочник, однако, виртуозно сумел удержать равновесие, выругавшись и на душу, и на Эску. Впрочем, он не рассердился и рассказал, что река на самом деле упрощает душам путь и даёт возможность перерождения.  
— А с ними что? — Эска, всё ещё смущённый своим испугом, кинул камешек со дна лодки в одну из тех душ, что держались ближе ко дну и не метались.  
— Они устали ещё при жизни. Для них река — долгожданный отдых и покой.  
До конца переправы никто не говорил. Оба путника поддались влиянию реки, неотрывно глядя под воду.  
Причал с другой стороны переправы оказался больше, шире, гораздо удобнее. Лодочник напоследок посоветовал не вестись на обещание местных пройдох провести назад окольными путями, а воспользоваться транспортом загробного мира.  
Следующий шаг 10.


	8. Шаг 8

Тропинка в обход переправы начиналась за сараями и не была видна с причала, однако оказалась широкой, удобной и натоптанной, было видно, что пользуются ею часто. Вдоль неё располагались сараи, несколько раз попадались винодельни и рыбные валяльни. Встретилось несколько местных людей и не людей, которые на Марка и Эску не обратили никакого внимания. Тропинка повернула вдоль реки, и если бы не показывающиеся время от времени стонущие души, то ни сама река, ни её окрестности совсем не отличались бы от того, что они видели на поверхности. Так же выскакивали из-под ног лягушки, росли камыши, время от времени плескалась рыба. На очередных помостах сидел один из тех пареньков, что они видели вчера в таверне. Тот их тоже узнал, обрадовавшись, что есть с кем поговорить, он рассказал, что рыбалка хорошая, но не в радость, а в обязанность, потому что за рыбой посылают по очереди всех подмастерьев и учеников, а купаться в реке нельзя: то души щекочут, то русалки пристают. В подтверждение его слов за ближайшей ивой прятались две молодые русалки. Прятались они плохо: за ветвями их было хорошо видно, они шумели, улыбались и кокетничали. Когда они приблизились ближе, рыбак пристал и погрозил им кулаком:  
— Вот вредные. Вы на их повадки не ведитесь. Нас, местных, они не трогают, мешают только, то рыбу распугают, то разговором отвлекут, то инструмент спрячут, а потом развлекаются, когда ищешь. А вот чужаков могут обмануть или песнями усыпить и под воду утащить. Вы, кстати, что здесь делаете? Просто гуляете или на мостик идёте? Если на мостик, то возвращайтесь сразу. Опасное там место.  
Выбор:  
— возвращаемся к переправе и идём в ломбард — шаг 6.  
— идём через мостик — шаг 9.


	9. Шаг 9

Со стороны мостик поначалу не казался таким сложным для перехода, как о нём высказался рыбак. Но вблизи стало ясно, почему он такой опасный. Находился он как раз в той части реки, где, ранее спокойная, она убыстрялась и с рёвом падала вниз. Сам мостик, созданный не людьми, а природой из рухнувших осколков скал и лишь кое-где дополненный дощечками, был очень неровный, узкий, порой приходилось идти по такому сколу, где можно было едва-едва оставить ногу. Сверху оказался водопад, небольшой, но водяные капли попадали на мостик, делая его очень скользким, а испарения и туман затрудняли видимость. Из-за подавляющего шума водопада они почти не слышали друг друга, от душераздирающих криков срывающихся вниз душ было не по себе. От чувства лёгкой прогулки не осталось и следа. Марк и Эска с трудом пробирались по мостику, то и дело скользя, цепляясь за острые камни и друг за друга. Река, которая, когда они шли по тропинке, казалась совсем не широкой, теперь растянулась неимоверно. Они боролись за каждый шаг, несколько раз почти срываясь вниз, пока добирались до противоположного берега. Там начиналась новая тропа, она огибала скалу и выводила к самому причалу, к которому как раз подплывала лодка с очередным пассажиром.  
Следующий шаг 10.


	10. Шаг 10

Перед причалом находилась довольно большая площадь. По ее кругу располагались лавки с разными мелочами, стояли столики и стулья, чуть в стороне виднелось несколько мангалов.  
Несомненно, это место было создано, чтобы задержать путников или накормить их перед дорогой. Меню предлагалось разнообразное. Вывески зазывали на европейскую и азиатскую кухню, повар в чалме обещал рис и лепёшки по индийскому рецепту самого магараджи. Чуть в стороне на вертеле готовилась туша кабана, а рядом делали манты. На подносах были наложены горы овощей и фруктов, на отдельных столиках стояли сладости и целые кувшины сиропа. За низкими столиками предлагалось выпить чай или кофе. Это место буквально предлагало задержаться надолго и не спеша наслаждаться яствами и кальяном. На столбах висели афиши с расписанием на 10 дней вперёд, обещавшие концерты певцов и балет, танец живота и лотереи, вечер знакомств и сбор клуба любителей пива.  
Следующий шаг 11.


	11. Шаг 11

Марк и Эска оставаться, несмотря на заманчивые предложения, не собирались. Из множества поваров и продавцов они выбрали старичка в красочной маленькой шапочке и пёстром халате, который на всё лады расхваливал «настоящий узбекский плов», купили у него две порции сладко-острого риса с кусочками мяса. Старичок не скупясь, наложил с верхом, так что голод в ближайшие часы дороги точно не грозил. Рядом обедала компания местных работников, очень эмоционально обсуждавшаябанши, которые в последнее время слишком разбушевались, и вулкан, который начал просыпаться.  
Следующий шаг 12.


	12. Шаг 12

Погода испортилась сразу, как только они вышли на дорогу. Дул холодный встречный ветер. Дорога, вопреки представлениям, оказалась ровной, но разделённой на две части. По более широкой шли души. Они были разные: мужчины, женщины, дети, старики, в разной одежде, из разных мест и разных сословий. Кто-то шёл поодиночке, кто-то собирался кучками. Судя по позам, ветер у них был сильнее, потому именно над потоком призраков, пикируя, проносились большие птицы и гарпии. Над дорогой был слышен ровный гул голосов, это призраки общались между собой или пели. Узкая часть дороги предназначалась для работников, добровольцев-путников, как Марк и Эска. Таблички на обочинах предупреждали не заходить на часть призраков. А вот призраки вполне свободно переходили со своей части на узкую, общаясь с людьми и заходя в лавки и магазины с сувенирами и товарами, что попадались регулярно, как и места для отдыха.  
Длинный отрезок пути долго шёл вдоль высокой, угрюмой серой стены, которая закончилась входом в сад. Между ворот то и дело входили и выходили путники и призраки. Марк и Эска завернули тоже. За воротами оказался сад, где были статуи на манер римских и греческих, гравийные дорожки, так и приглашавшие прогуляться, беседки, где можно было посидеть. И везде были яблоки: в вазах, в корзинах, рассыпанные на столиках или на земле.  
Выбор:  
— брать яблоко — шаг 13.  
— не трогаем яблоки — шаг 14.


	13. Шаг 13

Вы вкусили яблоко забвения. Телам и душам навсегда суждено остаться в саду.


	14. Шаг 14

После сада ландшафт изменился. На дороге всё чаще и чаще стали попадаться камни, трещины, которые приходилось обходить. Ветер сменился сначала на тёплый, а потом на горячий. Дорога повернула в скалы, которые неровными краями вздымались вверх, создавая ощущение тесноты. Привычный гул голосов призраков умолк, путники и души тревожно оглядывались по сторонам и друг на друга, крики гарпий стали страшнее, сами они пикировали всё ниже, порой на лету задевали крыльями или лапой и призраков, и путников. Всё чаще появлялись банши. Иногда они внезапно возникали прямо среди толпы, но обычно сидели вдоль дорожки.  
— Вы умрёте! Вы все умрёте! — повторяли они то заунывным речитативом, то хриплыми гортанными выкриками.  
Места отдыха на этом этапе ограничивались нишами и площадками в скалах. Выбор блюд был ограничен, цены дороже, вид на скалы бесплатным.  
Очередной поворот дороги вывел на небольшую площадку, на которой не было ни торговцев, ни шашлыков, ни сувениров. В этом месте дорога разветвлялась на две части: одна, под открытом небом, поворачивала вбок, вторая вела в сторону скалы в виде головы тролля, пугающей одним своим видом, откуда даже на удалении были слышны крики и рыдания.  
Работники, которые регистрировали потоки путников, подробно объясняли условия выбора: пройти либо вдоль вулкана, либо в обитель призраков. Дорога вдоль вулкана была длиннее, обитель сокращала дорогу вдвое. Около вулкана можно было попасть под камнепад и погибнуть, дорога сильно петляла, изобиловала камнями и большими трещинами, которые затрудняли дорогу, а то и заставляли искать новые пути. Призраки же обещали припомнить про все страхи, боли и унижения в жизни, но зато не грозило погибнуть под выплеском лавы. С тропы вдоль вулкана можно было вернуться, от призраков выхода было только два: или выйти к оракулу, или остаться в пещере навсегда.  
Выбор:  
— вулкан — шаг 15.  
— призраки — шаг 16.


	15. Шаг 15

Вид извергающегося вулкана был потрясающим, а дорога оказалась очень трудной, жар от раскалённых камней был невыносим. Он прожигал и одежду и обувь. Из жерл то и дело брызгалась магма, которая вызывала невыносимую боль, когда попадала на кожу. Скалы крошились и падали вниз россыпью крупных камней. Один за другим души и путники поворачивали назад, не пройдя и четверти пути, раненные, обожжённые и побитые.  
Выбор:  
— идём дальше — шаг 17.  
— или возвращаемся к призракам — шаг 16.


	16. Шаг 16

Около обители призраков было страшно даже просто стоять, даже работники, которые объясняли условия дальнейшего пути и регистрировали желающих, старались держаться подальше от неё. Дело было не только в жутких криках и рыданиях, доносившихся оттуда, подобающе жутко был оформлен и сам отрезок скалы: белые с желтоватыми прожилками камни что издали, что вблизи легко принимались за зубы, «рот» был прокрашен красно-коричневой краской, из отверстий, имитирующих нос, выдувался пар, два глаза были искусно выложены мозаикой и создавали эффект внимательного и отнюдь не доброго наблюдения. Создавалось ощущение, что идёшь в пасть кровожадного гиганта.  
Каждой душе и каждому путнику полагался факел, но огонь был не привычного жёлтого оттенка, а холодного белого цвета и совсем не давал тепла. Света — тоже, что выяснилось, когда только они переступили черту, отделяющую территорию пещеры от остального мира, тоже. Марк и Эска могли лишь смутно видеть лица друг друга, даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ноги уже терялись во тьме. Остальной мир исчез за их спинами, не было даже светлого пятна от входа в пещеру, и ни одного ориентира. Оставалось только брести на ощупь вперёд.  
Призраки подробно и со смаком напоминали каждое унижение, каждую неудачу в жизни, как бы надёжно оно не было забыто; каждый страх и стыд, как бы глубоко они не были спрятаны. Марку призраки напомнили презрение к нему и его матери после известий о гибели легиона, тот гнёт предателя, под которым прошла его жизнь, сломанные надежды на военную карьеру и боль от потери будущего. Эска раз за разом вспоминал смерть близких, первые дни рабства, каждый удар и пинок, полученные в то время, когда он был собственностью.  
Ни Марк, ни Эска не могли сказать сколько времени они провели в обители призраков. Казалось, что время растянулось на многие годы. Факелы всё так же горели тусклым ровным белым светом, совсем не показывая дорогу перед ними. Стен не было, и они брели, то и дело спотыкаясь на камнях и цепляясь друг за друга, боясь потеряться во тьме и отчаянии.  
Когда впереди замаячило бледное пятно света, Марк сравнил его со светом маяка в бушующем море. Добраться до него было нелегко. Сколько бы они не шли, казалось, что свет совсем не приближается. Самыми трудными стали последние шаги: нити паутины, затянувшие вход, цепляли за ноги и руки, опутывали, усыпляли, старались оставить в темноте и страхе навсегда.  
Они выбрались, и, боясь оглянуться, прошли метров двадцать, прежде чем без сил упали на траву.  
Следующий шаг 18


	17. Шаг 17

Остаток пути ничем не отличался. От жара было душно, перед глазами все плыло, что мешало рассмотреть дорогу, поэтому пешеходы постоянно падали, ещё больше увеличивая ожоги и раны. Ряды путников и душ редели, но Марк и Эска брели вперёд, держась и поддерживая друг друга. Они несколько раз чудом уворачивались от обвала, несколько раз попадали в тупики и возвращались назад в поисках новой дороги. Наконец, за поворотом они неожиданно вышли на поляну с зелёной травой. Жар от вулкана пропал, и они без сил упали на траву.  
Следующий шаг 18


	18. Шаг 18

То, что оказалось впереди, совсем не вязалось с тем, что уже осталось позади. Яркий дневной свет заливал парк, расстилающийся перед ними. Разнообразные цветы росли повсюду, они оплетали ажурную ограду, практически пряча её собой, вились вдоль дорожек. Оплетали колоны и статуи. Небольшие оградки пытались организовать пространство, но безнадёжно проигрывали растениям. От обилия цветов и яркости красок рябило в глазах. Где-то среди деревьев ненавязчиво пели птицы, чьи трели сливались со звуками флейты и успокаивающим журчанием воды в фонтанах и ручьях. К ближайшему фонтану они и подошли, подставили руки под прохладную воду, чтобы омыть руки и лицо.  
В глубине сада обнаружился шатёр с очередной табличкой с той же стилизацией, что и во всём загробном мире с надписью «Оракул. Доверься судьбе!». Войти им не дали. Две красивые девушки в шёлковых красочных одеждах сообщили, что приём ведётся строго по очереди, а в ожидании можно и даже нужно отдохнуть. Их подвели к теневой части зала, изобилующих фонтанами и низкими столиками с фруктами с разнообразными яствами. За столиками, где по одному, где по несколько человек, сидели души и путники. Их было непривычно мало, и все они выглядели усталыми и опустошёнными. Не было и привычного гула голосов, его заменяла мелодичная мелодия. Девушки обходили столики, разнося напитки и забирая тех, чья очередь подходила.  
Пришла очередь и Марка с Эской. Им был дан выбор пройти к оракулу о одному или вдвоём, но разлучаться было неправильно и … страшно. На входе в шатёр им был предложен выбор.  
Выбор:  
— камень судьбы — шаг 20  
— оракул — шаг 21


	19. Шаг 19

Вопреки ожиданиям Марка, который в качестве оракула ожидал увидеть молодую женщину, сидящую на треноге, или жреца, гадающего на внутренностях, в шатре оказалась женщина средних лет, удобно расположившаяся в низком кресле. Тонкий платок из легчайшей прозрачной ткани не скрывал седины в волосах, монисто на лбу и на шее отвлекали внимание от лица. Сначала женщина долго смотрела на вошедших через большой хрустальный шар. Затем достала колоду карт и также долго перебирала их, часто посматривая то на Марка, то на Эску. Эска хотел её поторопить, но женщина на него так зыркнула, что Эска сразу передумал.  
Наконец она выложила на стол две карты рубашками вверх и насмешливым голосом произнесла, кивая Эске:  
— Раз такой борзый, то сам и выбирай путь! Всего две карты — или вытянешь короткую дорогу, или … — здесь она хохотнула и добавила с ехидцей: — или вы оба ещё не готовы к залу желаний.  
Потрёпанные, старые, засаленные, с потёртым рисунком, карты лежали на дорогом чёрном столике. В полированной поверхности отражалось напряжённое лицо Эски, пока он водил пальцем над картами, то поднося к одной карте, то к другой и всё не решаясь взять. Не вытерпев, женщина цокнула языком и грозно прикрикнула:  
— Выбирай же скорее!  
Эска схватил и перевернул ту карту, что как раз оказалась под рукой.  
Выбор:  
— чет — шаг 23  
— нечет — шаг 21  
Есть под рукой монетка — подбросьте её. Нет монеты, есть текст — ткните в любое слово и посчитайте количество букв


	20. Шаг 20

Девушка лёгким движением руки откинула полу шатра, явив взорам… обычный валун. И Марк, и Эска были невероятно удивлены, и тот, и другой ожидали увидеть огромный кристалл, говорящий человеческим голосом или показывающий картины, или хотя бы камень украшенный рунами и орнаментом. Но… перед ними на утончённом столике, среди шелков и шифонов, среди прекрасного утончённого сада лежал самый обычный, серый с тёмными вкраплениями валун. Точно такой, какие встречаются во всех краях римской империи, на какие даже не обращаешь внимания, пока они не попадают под ноги или колёса телеги.  
Молчание затянулось, пока девушка, деликатно кашлянув, не привлекла их внимание.  
— Камень надо взять в руки и бросить на землю, чтобы он раскололся. Если количество частей чётное, то вас сразу отведут в зал желаний, а если нечётное, то… — на этом моменте она сделала паузу, — ждёт вас ещё одно испытание.  
Марк взял камень в руки и, повернувшись, вытянул руки так, чтобы Эска тоже мог схватить его. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, одновременно подняли камень вверх и на одном дыхании с силой швырнули его на землю.  
Выбор:  
— чет — шаг 23  
— нечет — шаг 21  
Есть под рукой монетка — подбросьте её. Нет монеты, есть текст — ткните в любое слово и посчитайте количество букв


	21. Шаг 21

Новый отрезок пути после пройденных испытаний и отдыха, на первый взгляд, казался совсем несложным. Вначале пришлось поискать выход из лабиринта сада, но после случайного поворота они наткнулись на скамейку, где сидели три банши. При появлении Марка и Эски они отложили вязание и рукоделие, которым занимались, внимательно и придирчиво осмотрели парней. Осуждающе покосились на полоску грязи на шее Эски, и тот быстро попытался её стереть. Банши синхронно покачали головами, так же синхронно пробурчали про современную молодёжь, и что в их годы всё было иначе, но показали быструю дорогу к реке. Мост через Стикс оказался в этом месте удобным, надёжным, каменным, широким, с высокими парапетами.  
Удобство моста резко контрастировало с лесом, начинающимся сразу на той границе, где заканчивались камни и начиналась земля. Лес, состоящий из высоких колючих кустарников, казался ощетинившимся ежом. Узенькая тропинка ровно на одного человека едва была видна в поросли. Путникам лес явно не радовался и ощетинился ещё больше, выдвинув ветви вперёд, будто копья и мечи. Марк и Эска хотели уже повернуть назад, но мост, минуты назад бывший прочным и надёжным, рухнул в воду. Парни едва успели прыгнуть на тропинку. Дорога осталась только одна — вперёд.  
Лес делал всё, чтобы сделать продвижение невыносимым: колючие ветви цеплялись за одежду, мелкие птицы с криками внезапно вылетали прямо в лицо, под ногами то и дело попадались кротовины и корни, в которых увязали ноги.  
Трудности в пути, царапины и порванная одежда были привычны, но сейчас в каждом из парней росли раздражение и обида. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы они вырвались наружу. Сначала после очередной ветки взорвался Эска, обвинив Марка, что именно из-за него они оказались в Загробном мире. Марк вспомнил, что Эска пытался водить его кругами в начале путешествия. Слово за слово, обида за обидой, то, что прощалось и забывалось раньше, вырывалось наружу, как цунами.  
Поток оскорблений ещё не закончился, когда они схватились в драке. Это была обычная мальчишечья драка: они дубасили друг друга руками, стараясь ударить друг друга побольнее, катались по земле, собирая грязь и колючки от стелющихся по земле растений.  
Дрались, впрочем, недолго. Сказалась усталость и перенапряжение последних дней. Они уселись рядом, оперевшись о ствол большого дерева, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и вытащить хотя бы те колючки, что особо рьяно впивались в кожу. Лес сразу присмирел, втянул ветки, в просветы заглянул солнечный свет.  
— Здравствуйте, мальчики! — мелодичный голосок раздался непонятно откуда и так внезапно, что оба вздрогнули. Спустя секунду прямо перед ними из соседнего дерева вышла молодая, как показалось сначала, дриада. Но когда она подошла ближе, то стало видно, что несмотря на тонкий стан, она уже немолода. Её туника по покрою ничем не отличалась от тех, что носили женщины в селениях и городах, но была из редкой тонкой материи, с узорами из золотой нити. В волосах выделялись пряди зелёного цвета разных оттенков, от светлого до насыщенного тёмного. Единственным украшением была диадема искусно сплетённая из тонких веточек.  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа! — с поклонном ответил Марк, Эска тоже поклонился. — Вы ведь дриада?  
Дриада с улыбкой кивнула Марку, присела, царственным жестом поправив подол платья, на неожиданно появившийся из воздуха широкий камень и буквально из неоткуда вытащила табличку и перо:  
— Итак. Марк Аквила и Эска Мак-Куновал. Первый римский гражданин и бывший центурион, второй потерял свободу и родных из-за Рима. Проблемы личного и социального характера. Драку я видела, так что всё, что накипело, вы высказали, пар спустили. Так что можете извиниться друг перед другом и идти дальше. Но… если есть не высказанные жалобы, то как квалифицированный психолог я должна проработать с вами проблему.  
— Ты извини, — Марк и Эска начали одновременно и так же одновременно посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
— Вот и славно! Со всеми бы так! А то сегодня уже четыре раза психоанализ проводила. А за вами ещё три партии идут, — дриада говорила уже на ходу, стремительно удаляясь с поляны. — Лес дорогу вам покажет, — крикнула она уже из-за деревьев. В тот же момент камень приподнялся в воздух и исчез с громким хлопком.  
Следующий шаг 22.


	22. Шаг 22

Лес расступился, образовав вполне утоптанную тропу. Вдоль неё росли земляника, малина и ежевика, кое где проглядывали яблони и вишни. Все плоды были спелыми, но стоило ли удивлялся чему-нибудь в Загробном мире. Тропа обогнула кусты ежевики и вывела к реке. На этот раз мост был подвесной. Он раскачивался под каждым шагом, верёвки скрипели, угрожая оборваться, вода под ним бурлила и завёртывалась в водовороты, а с камней наблюдали русалки. Они подбадривали каждый шаг, посылали воздушные поцелуи и расточали комплименты, но это больше отвлекало, чем помогало. Мостик пришлось переходить по одному: сначала Эска, потом Марк. Но это было не так сложно, как в предыдущих испытаниях. С другой стороны моста находилась смотровая площадка, открывающая прекрасный вид на бурлящую реку и лес. Ниже утоптанная тропа вывела в чудесный сад с шатрами, фонтанами и столиками.  
Девушки их узнали и предложили присесть за столик, в ожидании, когда очередь посещения зала желаний дойдёт до них.  
Следующий шаг 23


	23. Шаг 23

Зал желаний, вопреки представлениям и фантазиям, оказался маленькой комнатой, заставленной столами с большими гроссбухами. Между ними сновали несколько человек в длинных свободных одеждах. Заведовал ими худой мужчина в годах и усталым взглядом. Его отличали также жиденькая козья бородка и красная феска с кисточкой.  
— Итак, молодые люди, — в руках он покачивал большое пушистое перо, которым ранее делал заметки в книге, — материальные желания записываются в коричневые книги в правом ряду, мечты о счастье, любви, благополучии, успехе и прочее — в левом. Вы можете пожелать вечной жизни, богатства всех земель и прочее в ряду по центру, но особо не ждите. Их одобряют крайне редко.  
Марк и Эска записали свои желания и в правом ряду, и в левом, и, после того, как пошептались, ещё и в центральном ряде.  
Следующий шаг 24


	24. Шаг 24

Теперь можно было возвращаться назад. Загробный мир предоставляет два вида услуг по доставке путников, выживших в испытаниях:  
1\. Доставка до постоялого двора. Быстро. Отправление каждые полдня.  
2\. Доставка до любого места в пределах земного шара, но только через несколько дней. Услугу предоставляет Дикая охота по пути следования. Может быть опасно.  
Выбор:  
— доставка 2 — шаг 25  
— доставка — шаг 26


	25. Шаг 25

В качестве транспорта предлагалась телега с сеном, на которой возили продукты для кухни. Лошади шли медленным шагом, кучер охотно показывал окрестности, расхваливая то яблочные сады, то летающих лошадей, разводимых для Дикой охоты. На постоялый двор приехали как раз к ужину, а на следующий день на свежих лошадях отправились в путь.


	26. Шаг 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подробности тех нескольких дней, что Марк и Эска провели в садах, можно прочитать в работе Тематический парк "Дикая охота" https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849395

Марк и Эска провели в садах несколько дней, наслаждаясь отдыхом и яствами, по вечерам девушки и путники устраивали конкурсы музыки и поэзии. Сбор Дикой охоты и путников, желающих отправиться с ними, был назначен на раннее утро. На большой поляне царила суматоха. Охотники и работники мельтешили туда-сюда, готовя снаряжение, седлая лошадей. Видимость суеты прибавляли собаки всех цветов и размеров, которые носились и путались под ногами.  
Наконец лошади были готовы, путники прикреплены к тем охотникам, которые следовали в те же места. В последний момент Марку вручили орла легиона, выменянный у шамана одного из племён на вырезанного Марком за прошедшие дни такого же орла из дерева и кувшин тосканского вина. Шаман обменом остался очень доволен.  
Наконец король дикой охоты произнёс короткую речь, важность и торжественность которой немного разбавили собаки, которые безалаберно играли между собой. И наконец, под лай собак и рёв рогов, процессия бурным потоком хлынула из ворот. С коротким разбегом лошади взмывали вверх, внизу мелькали холмы и озёра и редкие огоньки селений. Через несколько часов отдельные огоньки сменились скоплениями городских огней. И скоро Марк и Эска уже высаживались во дворе дома дяди Аквилы.


End file.
